


Мастер на час

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: - Я Джено, - говорит парень, слегка прокашлявшись и выйдя из короткого оцепенения. - Ваш мастер на час. У вас кран потек: чинить будем? - Он кивает в знак приветствия и улыбается уголками губ. А Донхёку так и хочется ляпнуть, что потек не только кран. И он не против, если Джено его “починит”.





	Мастер на час

Донхёк лениво открывает входную дверь и приваливается плечом к косяку, вопросительно выгибая бровь. На нем растянутая белая футболка, что слегка прикрывает округлые бедра. Сползая, она открывает округлое плечо и едва выпирающие ключицы с родинками. На ногах Донхёка — белые носки, которые гармонично контрастируют с загорелой кожей. Кончиками пальцев Донхёк сжимает палочку чупа-чупса и со смачным чмоком освобождает конфету из горячего рта. С усмешкой на блестящих и наверняка липких губах медленно похлопывает круглой сладостью по нижней и ведет чуть в сторону.   
  
Парень напротив заметно напрягается, и это видно по длинным пальцам, сжимающим лямку рюкзака. Он смотрит на Донхёка внимательно и скользит кончиком языка по пересохшим губам, которые Донхёк не прочь увлажнить сладким поцелуем со вкусом малины.  
  
— Я Джено, — говорит парень, слегка прокашлявшись и выйдя из короткого оцепенения. — Ваш мастер на час. У вас кран потек: чинить будем? — Он кивает в знак приветствия и улыбается уголками губ. А Донхёку так и хочется ляпнуть, что потек не только кран. И он не против, если Джено его “починит”.  
  
— А у вас там все такие? — усмехается Донхёк, выделяя последнее слово, и прокручивает чупа-чупс по высунутому кончику языка.  
  
— Какие "такие"? — приподняв удивленно бровь, интересуется Джено, но Донхёк не дурак и сразу замечает, как меняется взгляд Джено. Как темнеют и без того черные глаза.  
  
Донхёк ничего не отвечает. Засовывает в рот конфету, языком задвигая за щеку, и, оттолкнувшись от дверного проема, поворачивается на пятках спиной к Джено. Замечает в зеркале заинтересованный взгляд на своих ногах и жестом показывает Джено следовать за ним.   
  
У Донхёка кожа горит от явного интереса, с которым Джено его разглядывает. У Донхёка губы свербят от желания почесать их о губы Джено, но он делает глубокий вдох и ведет Джено в кухню.  
  
Донхёк подпирает поясницей столешницу и облизывает чупа чупс. Следит за тем, как Джено, доставая инструменты из рюкзака, выкладывает их на стол и едва не давится воздухом.  
  
Джено стягивает черную худи через голову и остается в одной растянутой борцовке. Она открывает отличный вид на подкаченные руки, которые Донхёк с радостью бы потрогал и не только пальцами. А потом он переводит взгляд на крепкую шею, по которой Джено проводит ладонью, и прикусывает кончик языка, чтобы не завыть в голос.  
  
Джено наверняка замечает на себе взгляд Донхёка и одаривает его улыбкой. В уголках его глаз прячется солнце, а Донхёк рассыпается на кусочки.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, он возвращается к готовке, которой и был занят до прихода Джено. Он включает конфорку, возвращая на нее едва остывшую сковороду, и перемешивает половником тесто для блинов. Смазывает сковороду и выливает на нее порцию теста.  
  
Донхёк увлекается готовкой, совсем забывая о Джено, но хватает обернуться через плечо в поисках полотенца, как деревянная лопатка выпадает из руки. Донхёк с интересом склоняет голову набок и облизывается.  
  
Джено в очень интересной позе справляется с краном под раковиной. Он целиком и полностью поглощен работой; Донхёк более чем уверен в этом, а потому беззастенчиво пялится на обтянутые черной джинсой ягодицы.  
  
Донхёк отвлекается, чувствуя запах подгоревшего блинчика, и чертыхается, отправляя тот точно в мусорную корзину. Выливает на сковороду последнюю порцию теста и отставляет миску в сторону, чтобы потом помыть.  
  
Когда последний блинчик отправляется на тарелку, Донхёк выливает из бутылки воду в чайник и нажимает кнопку. Достает из холодильника банку шоколадной пасты и вываливает в пиалу. Отправляет ее в микроволновку, а сам, опираясь на локти, облизывает ложку.   
  
— Ну вот, все готово… — последнее слово Джено произносит с легкой хрипотцой и Донхёк замечает, как дергается его кадык.   
  
Языком Донхёк проводит по ложке, слизывая шоколад, и не сводит взгляд с Джено.   
  
— Мой руки, мастер, угощу тебя чаем. — Донхёк усмехается, отталкиваясь локтями, и достает с полки чашки. Мысленно радуется, что Джено не возражает, и думает, что из этого может что-то получится. Джено Донхёку нравится. А Донхёк в людях не ошибается.  
  
Донхёк заливает чай кипятком и ставит дымящиеся чашки на стол. Туда же отправляет и тарелку с блинами. Рядом опускаются пиалы с мёдом и шоколадной пастой. Донхёк тянется за сахаром, что хранит на верхней полке, и вздрагивает, когда чувствует как к его спине прижимается горячее тело, а в нос забивается едва ощутимый запах пота, и Донхёк различает нотки бергамота и лайма.  
  
Джено достает с полки сахар и отставляет на стол, а Донхёк, зажатый между горячим телом и столешницей, развернувшись, поднимает голову. Ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Джено и понимает по глазам, чего от него ждут.   
  
Донхёк про себя усмехается, потому что Джено немного рыцарь, но врать себе, что от осознания этого пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а в животе приятно щекочет, Донхёк не спешит. Он кончиками пальцев скользит по рукам Джено, цепляет Джено взглядом и оглаживает широкие плечи. Ведет подушечками по крепкой шее и очерчивает линию челюсти.  
  
Второй рукой Донхёк забирается под майку и горячей ладонью прикладывается к животу. Чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, и царапает ногтем.  
  
Джено смотрит на Донхёка внимательно и ничего не предпринимает. Позволяет Донхёку изучать себя и едва заметно усмехается, когда Донхёк тянет его майку вверх, заставляя поднять руки.   
  
— Так у вас там все, такие? Или это только мне повезло? — интересуется Донхёк и поддаваясь вперед, цепляет кончиком языка темную горошину соска. Целует возле и отстраняется, укладывая ладони Джено на грудь.   
  
— Уверен, что повезло? — склоняясь к уху Донхёка, шепчет Джено и, охватив губами мочку, тут же цепляет ее зубами, а у Донхёка с губ срывается неожиданный стон. Тихий, но Джено наверняка слышит.  
  
Донхёк цепляется пальцами за плечи Джено и утыкается носом в шею, когда его внезапно отрывают от пола. Он рефлекторно обхватывает Джено ногами, и там, на коже, где Джено удерживает его за бедра, горит, будто Донхёк получил ожоги.  
  
Донхёк чувствует, как его усаживают на холодный стол, и едва не опрокидывает чашки с чаем, отодвигая от греха подальше. Его руки продолжают сжимать крепкие плечи, пока ладони Джено блуждают по его бедрам.  
  
Донхёк смотрит внимательно, плавится от приятных касаний и путается пальцами во взмокших волосах Джено. Слегка сжимает и тянет на себя, шире раздвигая ноги.  
  
Он губами ведет от подбородка, выше, трется о щеку и кончиком языка щекочет в уголке губ. Сжимает пальцы в волосах чуть сильнее, заставляя Джено откинуть голову назад, и размашисто ведет от впадинки на шее, задевая кадык и прикусывая кожу под подбородком. Отстраняется и улыбается, заглядывая Джено в глаза.  
  
От темнеющего взгляда сосет под ложечкой. Донхёка потряхивает внутри от желания касаться, и чтобы касались его.   
  
Джено перехватывает его запястья, убирая руки за спину, и держит одной рукой. Пальцами второй обхватывает подбородок, слегка надавливая, и поддается вперед.  
  
Горячий язык Джено приятно щекочет во рту, и Донхёк сам не замечает, как начинает постанывать в поцелуй. Джено целует мокро, глубоко и не дает Донхёку отстраниться. Обхватывает губами донхёкову нижнюю, посасывает, оттягивая, и снова целует.  
  
У Донхёка горят легкие, горят губы и совсем немного — запястья. Он высвобождает руки из ослабевшей хватки и обхватывает голову Джено ладонями. Направляет на свою шею, запрокинув голову, и позволяет себя клеймить.  
  
Джено целует жадно, вылизывает шею и кусает. Оттягивает кожу, посасывает и оставляет гореть яркие метки. У Донхёка в голове пустота; картинки того, как его шея, покрытая метками Джено, будет выглядеть позже плывет перед глазами.  
  
Джено отстраняется и обхватывает ладонью лицо Донхёка. Поглаживает щеку большим пальцем, задевая влажные губы, и целует в уголок. Аккуратными касаниями, Джено целует шею, ведет губами по оголенному плечу и шепчет у самого уха, что родинки Донхёка прекрасны, как и сам Донхёк.  
  
Донхёк от удовольствия прикрывает глаза, пока Джено выцеловывает его ключицы и шею. Путает пальцы в волосах Джено и прижимает к себе ногами, вжимаясь в Джено всем телом.  
  
Джено отстраняется и, обхватив лодыжки Донхёка пальцами, заставляет его расцепить ноги. Ставит пятками на стол и улыбается.  
  
У Донхёка спирает дыхание, когда горячими губами Джено по очереди касается его округлых коленок и целует. Ведет поцелуями по внутренней стороне бедра, и Донхёк закусывает костяшки пальцев.   
  
Щеки горят огнем, когда Джено ставит его ногу себе на плечо и трется щекой. Лижет у кромки короткого белого носка и ведет мокрым языком дорожку выше. Втягивает мягкую кожу под коленкой и оставляет гореть еще одну метку.  
  
Донхёк закусывает губу и тянет Джено на себя. Целует первый, проталкивая язык в рот и кончиком щекочет нёбо. Кусает губы и путается пальцами в волосах.  
  
Он медленно отстраняется, оставляя между ними ниточку слюну, и Джено, обхватив подбородок Донхёка пальцами, стирает ее с губ.  
  
Донхёк перехватывает его запястье и трется щекой о большую и теплую ладонь. В ушах шумит, а в груди приятно тянет. В глазах Джено горит желание, и Донхёку хорошо от этого. Его хотят. Донхёк это видит.  
  
Он тянет руку Джено к пиале с шоколадной пастой и пачкает длинные пальцы. Подносит руку к лицу и усмехается. Нагло, совсем забыв о том, что мгновение назад плавился от чужих поцелуев.  
  
Шоколад теплый, стекает по ладони Джено, пачкает запястья и капает на бедра самого Донхёка. Джено смотрит выжидающе, и Донхёк не заставляет себя долго ждать. Кончиком языка слизывает шоколад с запястья, ведет по ладони и скользит между пальцами. Мягкими исцелованными губами обхватывает плотным кольцом сразу два пальца и глядя Джено в глаза, вбирает в рот.  
  
Нарочито медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром. Держит Джено взглядом и с удовольствием замечает, как нервно дергается кадык Джено. Как он облизывает губы и горящими глазами следит за губами Донхёка.  
  
Донхёк двигает головой, насаживаясь ртом на длинные пальцы Джено, и посасывает с тихими стонами. Выпускает изо рта с причмокиванием и вылизывает остальные пальцы, что измазаны в шоколаде.  
  
Донхёка ведет от того, насколько красивы руки Джено. Про себя он называет их искусством. Его длинные пальцы хочется целовать, вылизывать, а лучше — почувствовать в себе. От мысли о последнем Донхёк давится вдохом и чувствует, как тянет внизу живота. Внутри от одной только мысли об этом все скручивает в тугой узел, но он забывает об этом, когда его притягивают к себе, и Джено с тихим рыком впечатывается в его губы.  
  
Поцелуй смазанный, неаккуратный и торопливый. Джено заставляет Донхёка улечься на стол, и тот радуется, что блины и чашки с наверняка остывшим чаем стоят в стороне.  
  
Донхёк кусает себя за запястье, потому что Джено размазывает по его бедрам шоколад и начинает целовать. Сжимает ладонями мягкие округлости и мнет в ладонях, заставляя Донхёка выгибаться и глотать стоны.  
  
Джено гладит ноги Донхёка, забирается пальцами под растянутую футболку и покрывает поцелуями мягкий живот. Языком щекочет ямочку пупка и тянет Донхёка на себя, втягивая в поцелуй. Ленивый, со вкусом шоколада.  
  
Когда они отстраняются, Донхёку кажется, что комната и кухня вокруг плывут. Перед глазами — улыбающиеся глаза Джено, и тот аккуратно гладит Донхёка по щеке, второй рукой поглаживая донхёково бедро.  
  
— Сумасшествие, — одними губами шепчет Донхёк и целует Джено в уголок губ. Пальцами поглаживает шею и утыкается лбом в лоб Джено. — Хочу тебя, — в самые губы говорит Донхёк, и улыбка на губах Джено становится мягче.   
  
— Сначала я должен сводить тебя на свидание. — Джено отстраняется и помогает Донхёку слезть со стола. Прижимает его поясницей к столу и оставляет еще один поцелуй на плече.   
  
— Ты только что буквально вылизал меня всего и говоришь, что должен сводить меня на свидание перед тем как тр… — Его затыкают поцелуем, и Джено щелкает Донхёка по носу.   
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, — придвигаясь к уху, говорит Джено и, понизив голос, добавляет: — Я собираюсь любить тебя. До тех пор, пока ты не сорвешь голос.  
  
У Донхёка ноги подкашиваются от представшей в голове картины и, отстранившись от Джено, он твердо выдает:   
  
— Сегодня у тебя свидание с самым шикарным парнем этого города, красавчик, — и вовлекает Джено в поцелуй, слизывая с его губ улыбку и думая, что сегодня в его квартире починят не только потекший кран.


End file.
